The Darkness To Your Shadow
by Sparrows Magician
Summary: It only takes a moment for the darkness to consume the soul of a good person...and Merlin is just her latest victim. Dark!Merlin


It only takes a moment, a breath, for a person to change. A single decision for a once good individual to go from loyal subject, to ruthless killer. The darkness is like a temptress in the night, drawing one into doing her bidding and destroys the souls of light. She has only just taken her most recent victim. Just ask Merlin.

* * *

It wasn't supposed to happen like this. Arthur was supposed to stop this reign of destruction and death of innocent lives. He was supposed to be the advocate for the magical community, to bring them together with the people of Camelot…he wasn't supposed to do _this_. The King enters, his hand settling softly on the powerful sword as he walks up the grand hall and takes his place on the throne, Guinevere positioned strongly beside him. Merlin stands off to the side. His manservant's attire suddenly feels constricting when the guards drag in a young girl, no older than the age of fourteen, and throw her to the King's feet. A man walks in behind the girl. His scowl is sinister and disgusted.

"Sire, this girl was caught using sorcery in the village of Westford. She was seen making flowers dance."

Arthur looks down at the girl. She sits on her knees, her hair dirty, her dress torn…smudges of dirt are smeared on her cheeks. Merlin can see her shake from where he is standing. He wants to protect her fragile state. She looks so small, so innocent…surely Arthur couldn't-

"She has committed treason against the crown?"

The dark, menacing man looks over at Arthur, and then scowls at the girl.

"She has performed sorcery, that act alone is a transgression against the crown."

Gwen looks over at Arthur and puts a hand on his arm. Her eyes plead with him, a silent exchange between king and queen. Merlin believes it is a plea of mercy, for this is only a child not a ruthless killer. The king makes eye contact with Merlin next, the unknown sorcerer nods towards him. He _knows_ Arthur will pass the correct judgment over this girl. Arthur stands and squeezes Guinevere's hand one more time.

"By the laws of Camelot you have acted against the crown by performing enchantments and using sorcery within the realm of Camelot. You will be burned at the stake at once."

"NO! PLEASE!"

The young girl is dragged away, and Merlin's eyes widen, he cannot seem to tear his gaze away. His mind reels at the situation, uncertain of how or _why _Arthur would pass such a harsh sentence. She was only making flowers dance…it is so innocent. This cannot be real…there has to be some mistake. He takes strong gulp, knowing his place and waiting to speak. Court is relatively dull after the execution is set, but Merlin wouldn't be able to tell you if it was exciting or not. His mind was settled on the look of that poor innocent girl, her eyes big and begging to live. The harsh sentence that was passed for no adequately explained reason. When Court is over Merlin quickly runs over to Arthur and Gwen after everyone had exited. He needs a moment alone with the royals.

"Arthur, you cannot kill that girl."

The king stands and holds out a hand for Guinevere, the queen sending him a small smile as she too rises.

"Merlin, I'm sorry but she was performing magic. No matter how small it is a crime against the crown, she must be made an example of."

His eyes widen and he looks over at Gwen.

"You cannot agree to this."

The queen's eyes sadden. He looks at her in disbelief…Gwen who is so pure and was once even accused of practicing magic when she didn't, how could _she _allow this sentence to pass?

"Merlin we're sorry, but Arthur is right. As much as it pains me to see that girl executed, she broke the law. We must show our people that we uphold the regulations in place and stand firmly. You've seen what magic can do to a good person…just look at Morgana."

His mind reels at the mention of her name. Surely they cannot compare _Morgana_ to a helpless girl…

"You cannot be serious…"

"She is Merlin. Morgana is a perfect example of the evils of magic. Today its flower dancing tomorrow she could kill someone. We have to put an end to it all. At one point I didn't think magic was so bad…but I was wrong. It's not just her…it's the cause of both of my parents deaths. How do you expect me to back something so cruel, so maniacal?"

"Because it isn't!"

Arthur walks close to Merlin, his face hard. The warlock cowers slightly and sees the guards stand a little more at attention at the outburst of their king. They stand ready to defend the crown.

"You will know not to speak to me in such a manner. I am your king, damnit! If I hear another word about this I will throw you in the stocks. Am I clear?"

Merlin is shocked. He looks to Gwen who sends him an apologetic frown.

"Merlin, we know you do not agree with violence, I do not as well…but it is as Arthur has said. We need to make a stand for our kingdom. I hope you can understand that."

He stands there in shambles as the two royals move around him and out the great hall. He cannot believe that this is real…_this_ is the man who is supposed to bring magic back to Camelot? _This_ is what he has been fighting for this whole time? He doesn't know how long he stood alone, staring, _glaring_, at the throne until he hears fire and a scream. He rushes to the window and throws it open. He can see the tears pour down the young girls face as she burns for an ignorant hatred.

* * *

He runs for what feels like eternity. His legs protest but he keeps moving, keeps working against reality. He does not slow, does not falter until he gets to his destination, his breath moving harshly out of his body as he breathes through his nose. The leaves are dry today as they crack under his hard boots. His body slowing as he gets close to the end of his journey. He moves like a serpent as he advances his destination, the mass black and foreboding. He does not care this night, does not care for anything. Somehow…this is _her_fault.

He throws open the door of her hovel a moment later, and is sickly satisfied when she jumps and turns with a dagger in her hand. Her eyes scrunch up when she looks at him, confused by his presence. He walks in and slams her door closed, she scowls at him like she would any other day.

"What are you doing here?"

He says nothing as he takes a place at her small table. She looks him over and scrutinizes his presence in her home. _Why is he here?_ He watches as she eyes him in challenge.

"This is your fault."

Now she is terribly bewildered. His appearance is annoying, and she wishes to be rid of him as soon as possible. _He_ who has successfully thwarted every one of her plans…how dare he show his face in her hovel. After her last defeat in the castle…only that small white dragon was there to protect her. She knows Merlin was the cause of her failure…she just doesn't know how. She bares her teeth at him.

"What…pray tell, could possibly be my fault now, you lowlife _servant_?"

She watches as he rises, his back arched…she did realize how powerful his stance was until he is _looking down_ at her.

"He killed her…he killed her…an innocent girl…" his voice slowly rises, "And for _what_? For having magic?"

He screams suddenly and she is stunned for only a moment before her face hardens into an angry look.

"You pathetic fool, of course he did. How, the bloody hell, is that my fault-"

"Because you made him believe! YOU!"

He slams his hands on the table and it knocks over and rolls to the side. He moves close to her but she does not tremble in fear, does not scare because of him. Her chin is proud and high when he is face to face with her.

"That is not my fault _Merlin_. My brother is my father…you were foolish to believe otherwise."

He grabs her arms and suddenly brings her close crushing her into him.

"What are-"

"Then it has all been for nothing…"

His voice is quiet as he looks down at her. Her dark jade irises are shifting over his face in confusion. Her eyes widen as his turn gold, her lip trembling as she sees the magic swirling behind his irises. It causes her own body to react, the gold covering her jade irises and mixing with his. She suddenly feels hot, _feverish_, but mostly dazed. What is happening?

"I gave it all up Morgana. I gave everything up everything for our destiny…Freya, my father…you…"

Her lips tremble as his arms move around her and bring her close, his breath hot on her face. Her mind reels to make sense of this situation…why would Merlin help Arthur? Why would…it dawns on her like the first sunset of a bright new day. Her brow scrunches down as the realization hits her. Her lips tighten. Her scowl is sharp.

"You're _Emrys_ aren't you…"

"The Great Dragon said he was my destiny, the other side to my coin. I was supposed to protect him so he would become the greatest king of all time…"

It is as if they do not hear each other as they speak, but everything sinks down into their souls. She gulps as her heart beats faster at the mention of the dragon…her eyes close.

"You are my doom…"

"I didn't want to hurt you, I wanted to tell you everything but so many warned me not too. In the end it is my own choice…but I should have chosen differently."

She should be furious with him, but her mind is too far gone. She can feel the magic swirl between them, why had she never _seen_ this before? _Because he didn't let you…_he truly must be _Emrys_. She can feel his power trump hers, his magic overshadowing the power within her and attempting to consume all of it. The gold dims and allows him to look at her with those sharp azure orbs. She moves her arms around him and one hand brushes at his cheek and then hair. She can be furious…or she can give into desires she had once thought were not for her. As much as she hates him for what he has done…she knows those emotions are just love manifested in a different form. Her lips tremble, her eyes soften. She desires this, _him with her_ and not _him with Arthur_. She needs, _wants_, him. Her voice is deep and sultry as she speaks.

"Choose me Merlin…choose magic. I will bring it back to the kingdom by any means necessary. You know I will." Her voice is soft, breathy, "Be my king _Emrys_."

She wants him by her side. The Merlin she loved is the same as the _Emrys_ who will be her downfall. His eyes shift over her…the screams of that girl echoing in his ears. He wants to block away the pain, to push back the overcoming torments of the realities of this world. He _needs_ her.

His lips swoop down faster than he can think and greedily kiss her for taking everything from him, for captivating and humiliating and…_everything_. She does not shy away from his dominance, her fingers gripping at his hair and bringing him to her. It is sinister, it is _powerful._ Merlin can feel his magic shifting, changing from a bright light to a menacing dark shadow. He does not care, does not think of the ramifications this union with Morgana will bring. He pushes her onto the small ledge of her hovel and making his place between her legs.

She can sense his change. Even his features take on a haunted glow when she pulls from his lips after _eons_ of connection. She feels him pull at her skirts as her nimble fingers pull at the string of his trousers, pushing them down his body. His palms are hot on her thighs, a testament to her lack of standing for she cannot afford stockings anymore. His digits feel like iron rods as they brand her skin, his grip tight and powerful. His face is moving down her neck as his body pushes at hers, desperate to connect them together, to become one, _to unite_. She runs her fingers over his ears and brings his lips back up to hers. Kissing him greedily for all the moments they did not have together.

He is not gentle, he is not shy. If she wishes for a king he will treat her like his _queen_. He pushes his trousers and drawers down far enough, his body ready and wanting the warm heat that he is so close too. He rips her drawers off, the material making a harsh sound as it is severed in two. The garment lies in shambles on the floor, a forgotten piece, a useless barrier. He does not hesitate, he does not wait…there are no words of love that pass between this union. He pushes into her roughly and she grinds her teeth at the invasion. It is so harsh, so bitter, so _destructive._ She braces herself away from him, her hands pushing at his shoulders and her back nestling itself into the dirt of her walls. He does not take a moment to love on her body, to make sure she has adjusted to him and this new union between them. She grips his shoulders as he moves roughly, her teeth bared as he body attempts to adjust from the assault.

It takes an eternity for her eyes to finally open and look into his sapphire orbs, so strong, so commanding. He does not care anymore, in this moment he has given up all he holds dear. She is surprised he has not spilled yet. To give into his elemental needs…she can feel the grip on her hips, his hands under her skirts as his fingers dig harshly into her flesh. She takes a deep breath, her eyes close and attempt to regain composure as her body starts to relax against the strong shaft moving swiftly inside of her. It is an odd sensation as her body slowly adjusts. The magic within her pulsating…and then she feels it, and she knows he does too.

Her arms come around his shoulders and his eyes widen as his hips slow just for a moment. He looks at her with wide eyes and her fingers dig themselves into his hair as her lips kiss him softly. She can see him tremble from under her, surprised at what has just happened.

"Morgana…you are wet…" he brings her closer, burying his face in her neck, "God…you are so wet…so tight…"

She can feel him bite harshly where her neck and shoulder meet, a bruise is inevitable to form on her skin…but it only makes her body desire him more. As her body starts to finally react, the rush of heat and moisture finally settling down over his shaft, his pushes become swifter, deeper, _more enjoyable_. She can feel her body react to him finally, the sweats of beads rising from under her flesh and settling like a blanket over her luminescent skin. He is just as harsh, if not harsher, than he was moments before. His hips move powerfully and she finally is able to move with him, her body meeting his every thrust. She can feel her magic sing at this union, her heart flutter as to the pleasure she is finally experiencing. She looks down at him his brow scrunched up, his hair wet from sweat as he pushes tightly inside of her. He bares his teeth and her eyes widen as his turn gold. It is enough…it is _more_ than enough. His magic releases inside of her body and she screams his name as she topples over the edge…her body spent and wanting. He growls her name in response, the extra fluid giving him enough push to climax into her body and claim her as his.

He is tired now, his body physically and emotionally spent from what just happened. He looks up at her, his arms coming under her bottom to lift her up, her legs fastening themselves high on his waist as she kisses his lips. He holds her securely to him as he walks them over to the bed and drops her ceremoniously on the dirty linens. His eyes sift around the room. He's disgusted by the means they have to live. His hand comes out and his eyes go gold.

"_Déan an áit an Ard-Mhéara_."

Suddenly the room changes into a lavish bedroom, linens of the finest silk, candles creating a golden glow against the dark menacing walls. The furniture looks expensive. A kitchenette fit for the royal kitchens is nestled safely in the corner. Her eyes widen in awe at the now lavish quarters she is in. He looks down at her his hand coming out.

"_Codladh chaitheamh le haghaidh banríon._"

She sees her body shimmer and suddenly she is in a deep burgundy nightgown fit for a queen. She touches her face and can feel the small amounts of makeup. Just enough to highlight her eyes and the soft feeling of her hair…the unmated mess is something she has missed. She fingers the silk material and looks up, and is met with a delicious sight. Merlin is standing in black silk sleeping trousers…and nothing else. His chest is hers to gaze upon. Her eyes move up to meet his. She rises to her knees and her fingers brush at his chest, shoulders, and every other part of him she can touch. He is as still as a statue under her inspection.

"I did not realize how powerful you were _Emrys_."

"There is much you don't know about me, _Milady_."

He brings her close, his arms running over her bottom and fisting the globes. He kisses her softly, the union powerful and destructive. His voice is but a whisper.

"Tomorrow we gain an army…and the next day I will give you Camelot."

She runs her hands over his shoulders and into his hair.

"And that day I will make you my king."

She pulls him into bed not a moment later.

* * *

Her heels click as she walks through the halls of the castle, the vibrations a testament to her power, her standing. She almost feels herself skip with joy. She gets to the door she desires and throws it open without preamble, her eyes settling sharply on the beast lying within its confines. She watches as Kilgharrah backs up from her, his neck chained and his eyes sinister.

"What do you want, witch?"

Her smile is cruel.

"Don't you mean, your majesty? I am queen now Kilgharrah, you should treat me as such."

He has been sentenced here in this room to be used when she needs him. It is small and doesn't allow him much space to move. He scowls at her.

"Why should I show you any respect? You have destroyed _everything_!"

She turns to him harshly.

"No! It is you that has done this, I knew all along I would bring magic back but you decided my idiot brother was the one and only to unite Albion…under my rule I have already accomplished that, and it has only been a year into my reign."

She smiles wickedly at the dragon, his eyes sad and dark.

"You have done it with corruption and back handed deals. It is not honorable."

"I believe it is very honorable."

Merlin is leaning against the doorframe, a dagger between his fingers as he rolls it, his eyes menacing as he looks up at his dragon as he speaks. The small light bounces off the crown on his head. Morgana smiles at him as he walks into the room, waving the sharp object around as if it was a toy. His arm comes around his wife and brings her close, kissing her desperately before he turns to the great beast.

"This is your last chance Kilgharrah. Vow to serve me willingly or not to sever anyone at all. I have given you a year to think…what is your decision?"

His look is cold and calculating. Kilgharrah's head bows in defeat.

"I guess I am fighting a losing battle…he is dead anyway why should I keep pushing against you?" A breath, "You have my loyalty King Merlin Ambrosias."

* * *

They take a walk together every Saturday, just to get out of the palace and enjoy the scenery. Merlin's eyes look over the peasantry who has finally accepted their new rulers. It took them six months but they finally weeded out all the traitors. Her hand is nestled securely in his arm and they move along through the woods, their power emitting off of them.

Above they can see Aithusa flying with her newest children. After Kilgharrah had been released he was ordered to repopulate the dragons with Aithusa. Kilgharrah saw her as an enemy but relented…the fate of his race rested on his shoulders. It is a loveless union, built on distrust and scorn between the two, but it is a union all the same. The great mother has already had a dozen cherubs and is expecting six more this time around. Morgana eyes them flying high in the air, proud of her dragon's accomplishments.

As they walk they happen upon Morgana's favorite place, her smirk is sinister and destructive. She looks over his molding corpse, hanging from a tree, a testament to all those who would defy them. Merlin's smirk is just as dark as he watches the joy filter over Morgana's features, his eyes land on the woman hanging next to him. He observes his wife run toward the engraving at the base of the trunk, her fingers running over the sharp lettering.

"Here hangs the usurper Arthur and his wife Guinevere. Hanged for their crimes against the magical community. May this be a testament to those would defy King Merlin Ambrosias and his wife Queen Morgana."

He can see her swoon. She gets like this every time they pass this spot. With her brother's and his wife's deaths she was able to use the cup of life to bring back Morgause, and Merlin had decided to bring back Nimueh. He believed they needed strong allies in this war to save magic. Mordred was sought out as well and joined them in their cause. They all live in the castle now, and have been their eyes and ears against the knights.

Arthur's knights…there was a challenge. Leon was the first to be burned. He would never swear loyalty to anyone else but Arthur. Elyan was next. He was caught preaching against the king and queen and was quickly hanged. It was surprising that Gwaine and Percival were the two to survive this game of politics. Gwaine swore his allegiance and married Morgause for good measure. Merlin needed a reason to trust him and sharing a bed with Morgana's sister was just the trick. Percival was a little harder, not knowing which way he was going to swing. His detest for Cenred was deep, but he had shown trust in Merlin. As time has gone on Merlin had even found out the burley knight had started courting Nimueh, a fine match indeed.

Morgana looks up at her husband after she is done enjoying the death of her brother. She turns to Merlin and skips into his embrace, a dark _happy_ smile on her face. Her arms come around his neck and she kisses him hungrily. He grabs her hand and leads her back to the castle. The tall pillars standing magnificently against the sunlight. He takes a moment to admire their accomplishments.

"You have done well, Merlin. Magic is finally restored and Camelot is the center of the kingdom. You have united Albion. You have fulfilled your destiny."

He leans down and kisses her crown. His voice is low and soft as he speaks.

"No, my love. My destiny was to unite Albion under Arthur's rule…I have united it under ours instead."

She looks up at him as they walk.

"Do you regret it?"

He brings her close and kisses her soundly.

"Fuck destiny."

**_Fin._**

**So...that was super dark right?...hehe...this was requested by one of my amazing tumblr followers ivestoodinathousandstreetsce nes. She wanted to see Dark!Merlin and I wanted a challenge...so voila! XD Hope you like it!**

**Maybe give me...sexy reviews? EH? ;)**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
